This invention relates to certain pyridinyl amides and imides, their N-oxides, agriculturally suitable salts and compositions, and methods of their use as fungicides.
The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds, which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
WO 99/42447 discloses certain benzamides of formula i as fungicides wherein, among others,                R1 is H, alkyl or acyl;        R2 is H or alkyl; and        L is —(C═O)—, —SO2— or —(C═S)—.        